


We All Fall Down (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Series: Blood on Gold Kings [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mad King Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra





	We All Fall Down (Kings AU)

_Ring around the rosy..._

Around and around they spun, swords bared like fangs as they sought each other's flesh.

_Pockets full of posies..._

Blood, still thick with the heat of life, rimmed the Mad One's mouth. His tongue flicked out as he dodged and weaved, still seeking to taste the remnants of his last meal.

"What did he taste like," The Trickster laughed, skin alight with ghostly flames. "Did he taste like his namesake?"

"Red," said the other, skull-dead grin flashing frozen and empty across his gore-spattered face.

"Ah..." said the Trickster. "I suppose it would have been too much for him to have tasted of roses..."

_Ashes, ashes...._

Dust and cinder blew up from the ground as the Trickster danced, flaming footsteps laying waste to the earth. "I'm sorry, Ryan, but I'm going to kill you."

The Mad King let out a barking laugh. "You can kill me, Trickster, but you will never defeat me. To become a god, you must devour one's heart."

He laughed even as the other's sword plunged through the void of his chest and the darkness overtook him.

Those who have no hearts can never truly die.


End file.
